MerthurArlin Songfic Meme
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Just some short song fics for the pairing of Merthur/Arlin. If you don't like don't read. Enjoy.


**Songfic Meme**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
****2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them **

The pairing I'm doing is Arlin/Merthur, just because their my favorite. I don't own Merlin, that is BBC's privilege. I hope you enjoy this meme.

* * *

1. Fuck You- Lily Allen

He just stared at him. Was he really that dense, that stupid. His naivety was amazing that it was mind-blowing. That he could be so closed minded, so…so…racist against him.

Merlin ignored Arthur behind him, his hand on his arm. Trying desperately to keep Merlin from doing anything rash.

"You…you, god I don't even know what to call you." He turned away for a moment and than spun back around, decking him in the nose. He stared down at his best friend, Will's nose bleeding greatly. "Fuck you, Will. Just go fuck yourself, you simple minded dip shit."

Merlin turned away for good and walked with Arthur to their car, ignoring the amazed looks people were giving him.

2. The Secrete Wedding- Braveheart (no lyrics to this)

It was just the two of them and a few chosen people to witness. They had chosen a way that would be forever lasting, even in the next life.

It was Merlin who found out about it in one of Gaius's books. Bound by magic and married in the old religion, their marriage would last until the end of time. Even if they married someone else in another life, this one would be the true thing.

And so they knelt there, under the green shade of the trees in the glade, the sound of the forest around them. The Druid priest in front of them was chanting before them. They'd already bathed to cleanse themselves and wore robes of white. All that was left was for the binding.

Morgana and Gwen stood behind them, the items for the binding held in their hands. Lancelot stood to the right of them, a solemn watcher, the guardian incase something happened before it was completed..

The priest stopped and beckoned the girls forward. They stepped lightly, and knelt down next to them. They both turned to each other, holding out their right arm, grasping it at the elbow. Morgana wound a cord made from fibrous plants and adorned with wild flowers.

Gwen filled two cups with wine made from wild berries of this same forest. Holding the cups out to them, they drank deeply, never taking their eyes from each other. Done they handed the cups back.

The priest stepped forward, drawing Druidic symbols on their brows and the back of their hands in oil mixed with wild honey. Stepping back, he started to chant some more, magic welling up around them.

He spoke one last word, the sound echoing around them and than nothing, silence. The symbols were gone, no longer needed since they had been carved by magic into their very souls. "It is done. You may kiss your partner."

Blue eyes that hadn't left each other since it started came close together, and as their lips met, those that watched cheered for their friends.

Under a castle far away from them, in a cave deep below the earth, the slumbering dragon sighed in his sleep. The balance to all magic slowly shifting into place as the once and future king and his warlock finally were made one.

3. Ash and Smoke- Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

He stood at the window. Even after all that had happened, the town still went on.

But no matter how much time went by, it was still obvious what had happened here. Burnt down homes, crumbling castle wall, scorch marks everywhere. There were even some fires still going. Raining ash and smoke into the air to clog it and dust everything in a fine gray powder.

He shivered slightly as the memory came back to him. The sound of wings pushing the air up and down, like the beat of a war drum. Flames everywhere, wounded screaming.

Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him, watching the moon rise higher and higher in the smoke darkened sky. Giving a tired sigh, he walked back over to the bed, slipping into it without waking the blond up.

Or he thought he had, but than Arthur's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close. They said nothing, but knew what Arthur was doing. Smiling, he lay his head on his shoulder, letting sleep finally claim him.

4. Only If- Enya

Arthur held out his arms, drawing the brunette in as he sat on his throne like chair. Merlin trembled as the news slowly sank in.

Deciding that he needed to distract him, he lifted him up. Taking him to the bed, he lay down with him and spent the rest of the night keeping his mind busy.

His father's death had been out of no where, surprising him. He would be king in mere days…and that meant a queen. Merlin had known this, but it was still hard. Arthur had hoped that this would be long in coming, but sometimes nothing is what you want.

He lay there awake rest of the night, Merlin's head pillowed on his chest. He wished that he could stop time, or find some way to prolong this moment. But it's only in dreams that love can live and if he tried to fight that, he would end up hurting both of them.

If only life had been different.

5. Major Tom- Shiny Toy Guns

He walked the beaten path. His mind replayed that night. An attack, magical of course, since nothing was as easy as it could be.

He didn't even know if Arthur knew what exactly had happened. If he knew he was still alive. One minute, he'd been in the middle of the throne room, and the next, he was in the middle of nowhere on top of a mountain.

Sighing, he wiped sweat from his brow. He'd been traveling for abut two weeks now with only the clothes on his back and a few coins that he'd had on him at the time.

But he wouldn't stop. He needed to get back, to protect Arthur and Camelot. He needed to get back to his home, no matter what it took. Squaring his shoulders, he picked up speed.

He'd crossed into Camelot a few days back, but was still some distance from it's capital city, but he would make it. It was his home.

6. Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

He watched from afar as they sat together. They made quite a couple, dark to light. But he couldn't help remembering the past. The sound of his laugh, the feel of silken hair between fingertips, hot breath against skin. He remembered their time together, every single minute.

And now, he was with her. Oh, they'd been together in the past, a figure head to cover where Arthur's heart really lay. But now, it was real, the love he and Gwen shared.

It hurt, like nothing else, this ache in his heart. With each beat, a little more was ripped out. All the promises of forever, all the dreams and hopes of tomorrow, gone. Arthur remembered none of it.

But no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't take it away from him. Arthur deserved it. He loved him enough to do this for him. To walk away from the past and let the present go on.

They say if you love someone enough, you can let them go, but why did it have to hurt so much? Why did it seem like all they had had together had been meaningless?

Turning away, he said his good byes silently. It all seemed like a dream half of the time anyways. So he would watch from afar, protecting in the shadows like he had been meant to and if Arthur glanced up, just as he was leaving and saw him, than it was just his imagination that made him think he had been recognized.

7. Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic At The Disco!

He cringed as they moved over him. No matter how many time he did this, it wasn't as it use to be. But he would keep doing this, just to fill that void in his chest.

Two years, two years since he'd left and yet only Arthur could make him enjoy this. Now, he just felt dirty, unclean. After he left, he would puke his guts out, and scrub himself raw, but at least he wouldn't be alone for another night.

He was lying to himself if he said Arthur had no hold over him. He was a broken thing now since he'd left, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the next night, the next club, the next nameless, faceless man, the next fuck in some stall or dark ally. Anything that for one more desperate moment that would make him feel whole again, like he was still in Arthur's arms.

Half an hour later found him retching in some dark ally, clothes askew, hair a mess. He would walk almost as if he were drunk, swaying as he made his way to his lonely empty apartment where he scrubbed himself clean of all trace of taint. Curling up on his too big bed, he stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face as he let the void take over.

8. Nature Boy- Moulin Rouge!

He was gone. Even after all this time, it pained her. Morgana stared at the broken wreck in front of her. Even after all these centuries, Merlin still hadn't gotten over it.

He tried to take his mind off of it by traveling, everywhere, anywhere. She knew he was waiting, waiting for the moment that Arthur would awaken again. She'd asked him, so many life times ago, why he did this to himself, why he waited? His answer still confused her.

"Because he taught me what it means."

Taught him what, she still wasn't sure, but she had an inkling. She would just have to wait with him, wait for the day the once and future king returned and healed Merlin. Than she'd ask him again why he did this to himself.

9. Now We Are Free- Gladiator

They had awaken in different places, different continents. They had remembered at different times, but eventually they had.

And than they had gone searching, searching for that missing piece.

When they had found each other, it had been just an ordinary day, a trip to the local store to get something to eat. Merlin had bumped into Arthur and fallen on his ass. Arthur had looked down and than their eyes had met and the rest you can guess.

In this time and age, there was one thing they knew. They were free to love each other. No longer did they have to hide it. To only get a few moments in a dark corner, or a night in the forest. They were free, now and forever to be together.

10. Beauty and The Beast- Nightwish

He remembered everything, and that just made it hurt the worst. If he could have forgotten, than it would have been okay, but he was reminded everyday, just by his presence.

He remembered, their first dance, under the stars. The first kiss, the first time together with bodies intertwined.

And he knew Arthur remembered. He could see it in his eyes as they glanced across the room.

And yet it wasn't enough. Arthur had left him, been persuaded by other people. Now he was with someone else. Oh, she was pretty, and they looked good together.

But it still hurt. He felt like his own fairy tale ending had been ripped away from him. Just reminded him, that only the princess, the maiden got everything in the end. Not the lowly servant.

Of course, he knew this story quite well, the one in which he got nothing. Where he always ended up empty handed and alone. It hurt, but there was nothing he could do. Arthur would soon have his future queen and nothing he said or did could change that.

He turned away from the sight of them together. It was no use. He couldn't forget what he'd had..

xXx

Song List:

You- Lily Allen

Secrete Wedding- Braveheart (no lyrics to this)

and Smoke- Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

If- Enya

Tom- Shiny Toy Guns

Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic At The Disco!

Boy- Moulin Rouge!

We Are Free- Gladiator

and The Beast- Nightwish

I looked back over all the little stories and noticed that a good portion of them are really angsty. I guess my mind was tired of writing happily ever after stories and went with that mostly. Eh, oh well.

I may take a few of these and go with them, but that will be a lot later since I've got an over full plate at the moment. This was just a graduation present to myself since I'm graduating from high school (finally!) the first week of next month.

If you want to use this meme or one of the stories, than go ahead and send me a note so I can look at what you write. I like seeing what other people listen to. So that's all for now. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
